Day 366
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: 1 year has passed since Naruto's near self-destruction. He reflects about what happened and what his future plans are. *sequel to Heartbreak Circle. One shot from Naruto's POV*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N=** Before reading this story, please read **_**Heartbreak Circle**_**. You will understand this story better if you do that.**

**

* * *

**

The clock struck midnight, making it three hundred and sixty-six days since that day. Because of Ino's actions, I nearly went Kyuubi. Captain Yamato and his Mokuton goons used their jutsus to hold me down and of course the Captain did his little jutsu to suck the Kyuubi chakra out of me that leaked out. The entire area was put on lockdown to prevent mass hysteria. I don't remember any of what happened (just from what I was told) because I lost my mind after watching my skin burn off. I had to get several surgeries, skin grafts for my burned body parts, the whole nine yards. All of that was no problem, since I endured that kind of pain before. What was unforgivable was that Ino straight up played me like a fool. To be influenced THAT much by people who were obviously jealous that I wasn't courting them... it shows what little self-esteem she had. Its pathetic, but life goes on for me. I told Ino a year ago that I've been rejected by girls left and right. While what Ino did was the final straw, there were two other girls that came close to duplicating the actions from three hundred and sixty-six days ago.

* * *

During Year 1, there was this one girl... my God was she beautiful... Anyways, my friends didn't exactly regard her with the same beauty as I did. I remember one friend's (now former) exact words.

"Naruto-san, why bother with that girl? She is ugly as hell; she is a freaking cow for crying out loud." I didn't bark at him, just let his words go right by me. I didn't care what he or anyone else thought about her. I cared about her, I liked her and that was what mattered most. The only thing lacking for me during Year 1 was simply... confidence. We had a dance thing that was popular with everyone. To get to my house, you can go either go left or right. Unfortunately, she was standing by the left route, which takes 20 minutes longer to get to my house. I turn to head up the right route, as I always do, but my feet stopped walking that way. I turned around and walked confidently towards her. I make conversation, then I walk off. The clock hand ticked fifteen seconds when I turned and asked her to the dance with me. She said she wasn't sure, talking about how she'll let me know the next day. Me being a youthful guy, I sprinted home in excitement because I thought that for the first time, a girl was going to say yes to me. Alas, things didn't quite turn out the way that I thought it would. She didn't give an answer the next day. The dance rolls around and I see her holding hands with some goon. The goon saw me and immediately kissed her and had a grand ole time with her the rest of the night, drinking sweet tea and touching her all over. All of that left me heartbroken, crushed, stunned, shocked, confused, damn nearly all the negative words out there. I watched all of that from the uncomfort of a chair. When you see someone you like (ALOT) be happy with someone that is not you, how do you have any will to leave? My pride got in the way as I unsuccessfully tried courting her again. I got the memo after the fifth time being rejected.

* * *

Tenten, if you may recall, prevented Ino from expressing her true feelings towards me. She apparently forgot that we could've been something during Year 2. I joined track that year and it was during Year 2 when I first met her. She was by the bleachers and I had just finished my pole-vaulting workout. I came up to her, introduced myself, and asked her for her help in setting up hurdles for 110m sprints. At that time, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. We had a big competition in the Iron Country that year. Coach Guy didn't really care what we did off the court, so long as you were ready to go for your meet. Until that trip, I had never been anywhere past Kirigakure. Iron Country was beautiful, what with the mountains and cliffs. Forget that though, I mention this trip because of the incident that happened (if you can call it that). We were all going to go a restaurant for dumplings and tea. I was trailing behind them, my mind in a different place. As everyone went inside, I went back. I meandered through various little shops and all. The cliff was kind of steep, but not too high for a climb. I got up there and I went ape mode, punching every rock I could. My head was throbbing, and I was cursing like a sailor.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" I told myself, "I don't belong here. These people aren't my friends. This is not my crowd." Before I could whine and mope longer, I figured I should get down before the group starts to worry about me. Right when I get down, Tenten gets on my case, asking where the hell I have been, telling she was worried sick, etc. I can honestly say that was the only time where she genuinely cared about me. There were other instances where I could've connected with Tenten, but my social inability cost me. If I could describe Tenten in a few words, it would be beautiful, a tease, and just not meant for me.

* * *

As for Ino? Remember what happened three hundred and sixty-six days ago? Exactly. I got but one plan for the future, and that to be Hokage. I am well aware that I have to work hard, both physically and mentally. Graduation is upon me. Everything that happened to me is now in the past. I would be lying to you if I say that I won't think about what happened during Years 1-3. Everytime I see couples holding hands and being affectionate, how could I not remember the past? If things had turned out different, I would be a couple with one of those girls, holding hands and being affectionate while some other lonely heart ponders what I was pondering. Its not like that, so I can't elaborate further than that. What I went through a year ago were real emotions manifesting themselves above the surface. I hope that does not happen again, but you cannot control fate. I have a workout soon, so here are some parting thoughts:

_"Its unfortunate what happened to you, but that is karma for you."_

_"What you said and did will leave a mark in my heart for several years. There will be a girl that one day will take away that mark and make me happy. Karma may not pay you a visit now, but it will later."_

_"Your man isn't me. He will NEVER be me."_

_

* * *

_

A/N= **That's it for the sequel. I sincerely hope you took the time to read **_**Heartbreak Circle **_**before reading this story**_**. **_**If I hadn't said it already, HBC was the realest thing I ever wrote. Every writer on here has a story that in their opinion is the realest thing they ever wrote. HBC was mine. Thanks for reading **_**Day 366.**_


End file.
